<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child of Light by miasmicSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895339">The Child of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicSiren/pseuds/miasmicSiren'>miasmicSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derse (Homestuck), Fan Characters, Gen, Prophecy, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasmicSiren/pseuds/miasmicSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the libraries of Derse lies an old book. Within the book lies an old fable about a child of light, their soul touched by darkness. Can they face the end?</p><p>This is an attempt at a prophecy for a set of characters. You won't know any of them, but I'm curious how the prophecy turned out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a child of light whom darkness born unto,<br/>Shunned by those of kin a sad sight too true.<br/>Guided by bonds born from blood of black and blue,<br/>Their heart would lock out all but a few.</p><p>As time went on the child did grew,<br/>Power and wisdom promised from the guide to soothe.<br/>But behind the mask lied what was known to be true,<br/>A face as friendly as ye olde ivy and yew.</p><p>Their offer was sound if not thought through,<br/>The power of the king whose sceptre was used.<br/>But what the guide left out what important too,<br/>Madness was kept within the king's cue.</p><p>Upon facing the goddess of food,<br/>The child learned what they must do.<br/>Confront the guide they once knew,<br/>Entice them with immortal clues.</p><p>In the end, the king of darkness will rise anew,<br/>And slay the child upon their slab of truth.<br/>Once defeated, bleeding their hue,<br/>The guide will realize none too soon.<br/>Their fate sealed by their own fool,<br/>They shall join, make one from two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>